O bože
by Raivis-Latvijas
Summary: Look's like Serbia's finally jumped on the letter-writing bandwagon out of frustration. Send in your letters to the Republic of Serbia! He won't bite... much.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, here I go. I'm jumping on the letter-writing express train to crazy town.**

**It seems to me that everyone's doing these; and even though I don't like them, I'm doing them. I'm using my OC for Serbia, so that means other OCs are welcome.**

**I would like this to go smoothly, so please be literate and take the time to reread your writing and correct any mistakes before sending them. I really hate illiteracy.**

**And also, I will only accept one nation or city per person. So once you have sent a letter using a nation or city, please don't send a letter using a completely different one. Alright?**

**And one last thing, try to know something about the character you're using. Don't just go off on a limb and make the nation or city completely OOC. Okay?**

**Without further ado, here is the start of Serbia's letters.**

Serbia walked into his home after a yet another long meeting with the other nations. He, like always, had fallen asleep. Being the unmoved man he was, he just didn't care for the other nations speeches or rants about bad economies or things of that sort. All he really wanted was some peace and quiet. Not a strict German yelling at him for sleeping.

He set his briefcase on the kitchen table and opened it up, revealing the one thing that didn't completely bore him. His laptop. He took the electronic out of its dwelling and set it on the table, opening it and booting it up with ease. His hands moved slowly, but within a short period of time, he had become a tad bit aggravated with what he saw on the screen.

There were so many nations and cities writing so many letters. America, Hungary, Prussia, some of America's states even… Dragi Bože, these things were getting to be a nuisance.

But like everyone, he couldn't help but find himself typing away and starting his own blog of letters. He wasn't really interested in this new fad, but he supposed that he could learn a bit about others from it.

"Just think positive, Novak…" He muttered. With a heavy sigh and a hand grazing through his short, curly blonde hair, he sent his first post in what he figured would be the end of him.

_Greetings everyone from Serbia,_

_ Well, it seems that I have found anger or frustration as a motivation to write these blasted things. They are taking over the world; literally!_

_Some nations agree with me that this craze has gone too far, and I'm very glad for it. I wouldn't want to be alone here._

_Ahem… Well, I am Novak Novkovic; representation of the Republic of Serbia. Send in your letters, but please, try not to make me any more frustrated than I already am. I'll end up tearing my sideburns off or something drastic like that._

_Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still._

_I'm trying to look forward to your letters, so please, send them in!_

_Sincerely,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Republic of Serbia_


	2. Yugoslavia 1

Serbia sat at the table, stumped by his first letter. His dark green eyes studied the words closely, and he didn't stop even when he started to get a headache.

_Поздрав ...?_

_Who are you? I've got a letter, but I don't know who it's from...but your name sounds familiar. So...hello!_

_Um, I think I'm lost..._

_Хелп?_

_Eh? I can't remember..._

"What…? Not a name listed but… They have some knowledge of Serbian…" Novak muttered, staring at the screen for what seemed to be hours before he typed his reply.

_Dear whoever you may be,_

_I am the Republic of Serbia. Novak Novkovic. Obviously, you know me somehow. You said my name sounds familiar. And you used my language in your letter, so…_

_Well, hello to you to, even if I'm not quite sure who you are. And as for help? I don't quite know how to help you. I don't know who you are._

_Please give me a name in your response._

_Sincerely,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

He sent the letter, a confused look plaguing his usually tired-looking face. Who could this mystery letter-writer be? And why did they know Serbian?

So many questions nagged at his mind, but he soon found himself eager to receive a response. O bože… He had caught the letter-writing fever.


	3. Yugoslavia 2

Once again, Novak Novkovic found himself stuck, staring at the screen of his laptop. This person… This just wasn't normal. Who were they, and why did they know Serbian?

_Поздрав Србија,_

_I guess I do. You speak Serbian too? I know others..._

_Oh...okay...Žao mi je. I must have been a bother then._

_Um...I can't remember my name. I can't remember a lot of things..._

_Izgubljeni in zmedeni,_

_..._

He began to type his reply, a bit quicker than he had previously. This was like a puzzle, or perhaps a riddle of sorts.

_Поздрав поново,_

_Well, yes, I do speak primarily Serbian. I don't really know much of anything else. Bits and pieces, but not much. How many languages do you know?_

_And don't worry; you aren't much of a bother. I wish I could help you, but… I don't know who you are. I can understand that you're having some sort of identity crisis… But without your name, I can't know at all who you are or how to help._

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that at the end of your letter you wrote in Slovenian? It's been a while since I've read that language…_

_Looking forward to your response,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

As Novak sent the letter, he scratched the back of his head, growing more and more confused as his mind raced. This person, whoever they were, knew him somehow. This person couldn't even remember their own name. They apparently knew Serbian and Slovenian…

This was definitely a challenge.


	4. Yugoslavia 3

Serbia's mind froze up. He couldn't think anymore. He was an intelligent man, but this was so confusing. What he was reading just didn't make any damned sense to him.

_Поздрав Србија,_

_Um...Serbian, Croatian, Slovenian...and...hmmm...English obviously, I guess._

_I-I see...um...I tried asking this one man where I was but he fell asleep before giving me an answer..._

_And he had a lot of cats..._

_Maybe I can get a kitty..._

_Uh-huh! I just started to remember how to speak it! Isn't that cool?_

_Still lost,_

_..._

Novak's reply speed slowed down as he tried to comprehend what he was typing. He typed with one hand, his other scratching at the 5 o'clock shadow roughing up his normally clean looks. He really needed to shave…

_Hello,_

_So you know three Balkan languages? That's… peculiar. The only person I know who can speak those three completely… But there's no way…_

_Argh, this is hurting my head like no other. You couldn't possibly be Yugoslavia. Could you?_

_I believe the man you asked was Greece, by the way._

_Still deeply confused,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	5. Yugoslavia 4

Serbia had is doubts at first, but when he read the other persons reply, he just knew that Yugoslavia was the one talking to him. It had been quite a while since the breakup of Yugoslavia into what are now the Balkan states. How long had the ex-nation been living so confused?

_Поздрав Србија,_

_Is it bad to know three...? S-Sorry...!_

_...hnn...only thing I remember is a tall, blonde man talking to me. And an annoying Italian(I just wanted to punch him)..._

_But the tall man, he wasn't speaking any Balkan language I knew. Th-The thought of him scares me... _

_Yugoslavia? Is that my name?_

_Greece? H-Hey, where's Romania? Turkey? Do we still have the alliance?_

_I-Is Belgrade still o-okay?_

_Scared,_

_Yugoslavia?_

Serbia began to type his reply. He couldn't believe who he was conversing with. He used to be part of Yugoslavia. It was amazing to him to see that the former nation wasn't dead.

_Hello Yugoslavia,_

_It is very good that you can still remember those languages. Don't fret._

_A tall blonde man, huh? Perhaps it was Russia. And as for the annoying Italian, I think that was North Italy._

_I am now fairly sure that you're Yugoslavia. With the languages you know, and the things you're saying to me._

_You've had it rough, Yugoslavia. You really don't even exist anymore as a country. You must be terribly confused, so let me start off with some simple questions, just to clear things up._

_Do you remember any of the states that made you up; Yugoslavia? Do you remember Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Slovenia, or even Kosovo?_

_And yes, Belgrade is okay._

_Surprised to be hearing from you,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

Serbia sent the letter with an unknowingly shaky hand. This was _Yugoslavia._ Sure, Serbia had never liked being a part of him, but he couldn't help but feel bad. The poor ex-nation… He had no clue who he was or even where he was... Novak decided then and there that he was going to help Yugoslavia in what ways he could. He couldn't just leave Yugoslavia to be so lost and confused.


	6. Yugoslavia 5

_Поздрав Србија...,_

_O-Okay._

_He also had blue eyes and a serious face!_

_, can you punch if you see him?_

_I-I-I don't? Wh-Why? _

_...N-No. They sound familiar. Montenegro the most..._

_Where is he?_

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

_P.S. What do you do when some weird man keeps calling you 'cute' and makes a_

_'fusosososo' sound?_

_P.S.S. Cool! He gave me churros!_

Serbia sighed and rubbed his temples. Yugoslavia really didn't remember much at all from when he existed as a nation.

_Yugoslavia,_

_I believe that tall blonde man was Sweden then._

_And I would rather not punch North Italy… I don't feel like getting yelled at by Germany._

_Man, Yugoslavia… You don't really remember anything, do you? We Balkan states are what made up, well, Yugoslavia. A lot of bad things happened during your existence as a nation… I guess when the country fell apart due to everyone getting their independences and such; you lost some of your memory or something._

_If you could, tell me what you do remember about anything of your past._

_And when someone calls you cute and makes a 'fusososo' sound, don't worry. It's just Spain. I'm pretty sure he's harmless…_

_Sincerely,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

Serbia sent the letter and stood from his seat in front of his laptop. He walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. The stubble on his face had no longer become a bother to him, and his dark green eyes seemed dull and distant. He remembered the days when Socialism was all he had. He was bitter enemies with the other Balkans back then, and even though things had relaxed in more recent days, grudges were still held deep inside him for reasons he hardly supported any longer.

He felt it was his fault that Yugoslavia had fallen apart. His Serbs had so much power back then, but no one was happy with the way he went about his days with that power. It was like he had lost a war that he started. Did he start all those little wars that happened? He couldn't remember. His mind was far too blurry. He had been talking to _Yugoslavia _not even a few minutes ago.

His head pounded with each thought that buzzed through his mind. He shook his head, looking himself dead in the eyes. He couldn't have stopped anything that happened back then.

"Just… think positive, Novak…" He muttered before sighing heavily and walking out of the bathroom.


	7. Yugoslavia 6

When Serbia read the letter Yugoslavia had written back, he felt pretty stupid. Either that, or there were way too many tall blonde nations. Of course it would be Germany.

_Поздрав Србија,_

_Germany? Who's German-wait...G...Germany! That was it! His face was serious,_

_but I think there was a big war! Um, um...what was it? All I remember was_

_feeling scared and...what's that feeling? Um, paranoid! That's the word!_

_Paranoid!_

_Bad things? What bad things? Did I do something bad? I'm sorry if I did!_

_I remember...Romania arguing with Greece because she didn't want to be allied_

_with a 'kid'. Another time, my head was feeling like it was splitting. I don't_

_know why, but I felt sad too._

_Mr. Spain makes good churros~! He even told me about the days he was a_

_'conquistador' and then his 'Armada'...He seemed sad about his Armada though._

_Fusosososo~!(I like that saying that. You should try it!)_

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

_P.S. 'Chigi'! is funny too!_

Serbia frowned as he tried to think of how to explain the events that had happened to Yugoslavia. He didn't want to make him panic, but he didn't want to lie to him. He stared intently at the screen, shaking his head slightly before starting to respond.

_Greetings again, Yugoslavia,_

_Germany… He was talking about World War Two, I believe. Would you like me to explain what happened to you, Yugoslavia, in that war?_

_Every country makes mistakes. Don't worry about any bad things that happened._

_You were the 'kid' Romania and Greece were arguing about, I think. And as for that pain in your head and the sadness you felt? Well, that was probably when… when Yugoslavia was falling apart and countries were claiming independences._

_I'll take that into mind that Spain makes good food. And as for that whole 'Conquistador' and 'Armada' stuff he talked about, I don't quite know what he's talking about._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

Serbia sent the letter, his head pulsating with his unsteady heartbeat. If Yugoslavia wanted him to explain about the breakup of Yugoslavia, things would get a little touchy. Serbia was looked upon as a bad guy back then, and he sometimes still is. Sure, he's not a Socialist anymore, but that power-hungry side still lurked in him somewhere. Hopefully talking to Yugoslavia wouldn't make him find it.


	8. Yugoslavia 7

_Поздрав Србија,_

_No, I don't want to talk about war now...maybe later._

_I won't worry then._

_Does that mean you made mistakes too?_

_Romania wasn't very nice... _

_Ah, everyone was leaving...me alone...at least I have Zeka..._

_I don't either._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Serbia held back a sigh of relief at Yugoslavia's response. He didn't have to explain anything about the war. Good.

_Yugoslavia,_

_Alright. Perhaps some other time I'll explain._

_I have made my fair share of mistakes. Too many to count. But I try to forget them, even though their part of my history. It never works though, because no matter what I do, I'll always remember them._

_What did Romania say about you?_

_I tried to hold us together, but like everything I try to hold together, it fell apart. I tried to keep the Balkans together as Yugoslavia despite all the tension between us, particularly between Croatia, Slovenia, and I. Those two wanted to be independent almost desperately; I wanted us all together in Socialism. It didn't work that way obviously, seeing that we're all basically our own countries now. We lost you though, Yugoslavia._

_And may I ask who Zeka is?_

_Sincerely,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	9. Yugoslavia 8

Serbia had calmed down a bit, but when he read Yugoslavia's reply, he could feel his head throbbing once more.

_Поздрав Србија,_

_Okay. Some other time._

_Just keep thinking positive, right?_

_That a 'little runt' like me would get killed if a battle started...hmph!_

_...What do Croatia and Slovenia think of me...? The others?_

_Zeka is my toy bunny. She was the only thing I remembered before I started_

_sending letters back to you. She's precious! _

_Hm, I want to leave Spain now, but he keeps saying that 'kids shouldn't travel_

_alone'. _

_Maybe I should try sneaking out...Poželi mi sreću!_

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

What kind of a question was 'What do Croatia and Slovenia think of me'? Serbia couldn't answer it in any nice way! He guessed the truth wouldn't hurt Yugoslavia, right?

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_Yes, just keep thinking positive…_

_And that wasn't nice of Romania to say._

_Ah… Well… Croatia isn't too friendly to most people… He doesn't particularly like you or me for that matter. Slovenia… She's more friendly, but I think there may be some grudges held. Bosnia and Herzegovina… I'm not too sure… Macedonia's alright, I think… And Kosovo… Well, Kosovo primarily hates me. Not too much towards you, I don't think…_

_Well, that's good that you have something precious like Zeta._

_Perhaps Spain could guide you over to my place? I would like to see you again sometime, Yugoslavia._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

As Serbia sent the letter, he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, head throbbing from frustration and memories that reminded him how close he had come to losing his mind.

He could remember the days he and Croatia nearly beat the tar out of eachother over something completely pointless. Slovenia would always step in and stop the two Balkan 'brothers' from brutally maiming eachother, but the arguments never stopped. Even when Serbia was having a hard time controlling Kosovo, Croatia still managed to push his buttons.

Serbia sighed once again. He wasn't a bad guy, right? He just made mistakes. Yeah, that was it… He just made mistakes…


	10. Yugoslavia 9

Serbia booted up his computer in the morning, after a night of rampant nightmares. You could just say he was pretty tired due to those things. He opened up his blog to find Yugoslavia's response.

_Поздрав Србија,_

_O-Oh...o-okay. So I'm not well liked. Should I apologize to Croatia(though, I can't remember what I did)?_

_I feel less scared when I have Zeka! Bu she lost an arm and one of the black buttons for her eyes..._

_Wish I read this earlier, because I already started walking! At least I grabbed a map...Oh, cool! I'm in France!_

_...Okay...maybe I should go...there's a weirdo walking around naked...he seems oddly familiar though..._

_Well, I didn't need to see that...,_

_Yugoslavia_

Novak nearly face-palmed at the mention of the 'weirdo walking around naked'. He was surely going to punch France next time he saw that perverted nation.

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_You don't have to apologize to Croatia. I should be the one apologizing to him. It was the Serbians that were of high-class, ruling Yugoslavia, which he hates. He never liked being in that form of Union either. He didn't like being a part of Yugoslavia because of me. That hate for me just kind of runs over onto you, I suppose._

_Well, if you make it to my place, I'll be sure to fix Zeka up for you._

_That weird man walking around naked is France… Next time I see him, he's getting a piece of my mind and a black eye…_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	11. Yugoslavia 10

Serbia opened up another reply from Yugoslavia, feeling that the letter writing had morphed its way into his daily schedule.

_Поздрав Србија,_

_Well, I want to visit him and the other Balkans! I'm still walking and I'm_

_getting kinda hungry..._

_Eh, maybe I should go through Switzerland(and avoid the wurst-stuffer)...I can_

_get to Slovenia or Croatia after that maybe!_

_You can fix Zeka? Hvala! _

_You do that. Please._

_From,_

_Југославије_

Serbia had to think for a moment of the layout of the countries in Europe before replying. Going through Switzerland was a bad idea for Yugoslavia.

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_Try to avoid going through Switzerland… Go south of Switzerland and go through Italy. Once you get through Italy, you'll either get to Slovenia or Austria. It depends on where you end up. If you hit Austria, go south, and Slovenia should be there. I'll give Slovenia a call and tell her that you'll be there sometime soon._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

As Serbia sent the letter, he almost started to regret it. He would have to talk to Slovenia about Yugoslavia. That was a subject Slovenia didn't quite like to talk about with anyone, especially not Serbia.

He sat there, unsure what to do. He reached for his cell phone and hesitantly flipped it open once it was held in his hand. He looked through the contact list, and stared at the name on the small screen before him. Pavla Prockofijev- Slovenia. His finger was on the send button, but it wouldn't press it. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

Then finally, he pressed send. He held the phone to his ear, waiting out the rings with anxiety flowing through him like his own blood.

"_What do you need, Serbia?" _Was the calm answer Novak got on the other line.

"Listen, this is going to sound really absurd, Slovenia… But Yugoslavia's going to be visiting you."

"_What do you mean Yugoslavia's going to be visiting me? He's dead, isn't he?"_

"Well, he's not a nation anymore… But he's just lost and confused. I've been sending him letters back and forth on my blog. Right now, he's somewhere in France or possibly in Switzerland. He really wants to see us Balkans. I need you to wait for him, and when he comes along, take him to your place for a while if you can. If you get tired of him, pass him on to Croa… not Croatia. He won't like that. Try and get him to me, because Yugoslavia's just a kid… I'm worried."

"_Geez, you don't leave me much a choice here, do you? Don't worry, Novak. I'll get Yugoslavia to you when I find him."_

"Thank you so much, Pavla. Now I don't have to worry quite as much…"

"_You're welcome. I've got to go now, so I guess I'll see you sometime soon. Hopefully I'll have Yugoslavia with me."_

"Alright. Bye."

"_Bye."_

The two Balkans hung up, and Serbia let out a sigh of relief. Slovenia didn't go off on him like he expected her to.


	12. Armenia 1

In the midst of his call to Slovenia, Serbia received a letter from someone he had never expected to be contacted by.

_Barev, Serbia!_

_How is everything with you? It's been too long since we've spoken- nearly twenty years! I hope things are going well. So, I suppose you've hopped on the bandwagon? :D It's okay- I'm doing my best to resist, as well. After getting a million spam e-mails from Azerbaijan saying "Suck my lady dick, asshole!" I'm quite hesitant. Ah! But I'm rambling._

_Tsyetsyetsyun,_

_Alexianos Kirzigian (Armenia)_

He smiled slightly as he read the letter from his old friend. That smile remained as he began to type his reply.

_Hello, Armenia!_

_I'm doing okay, I suppose. Just having some trouble, but it doesn't matter. I agree that it has been far too long since we last spoke. How have you been?_

_Yes, I have hopped on the bandwagon. I've only been contacted by, well, Yugoslavia… But anyways, it really isn't too bad writing letters if you don't mind getting headaches. Then again, I always have a headache caused by something. I don't think it would be half bad for you to get to know the other countries around the world._

_And don't worry, I don't mind your rambling._

_Збогом за сада,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	13. Yugoslavia 11

_Поздрав Србија,_

_But I don't want to go through Italy! What if I see him? No way!_

_Besides, what's wrong with Switz-AAAAAHHHHH! _

_I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!_

_Помоћ!,_

_Југославијe_

Serbia dragged a hand down his face before replying to Yugoslavia's letter.

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_Now do you know why I told you to avoid Switzerland?_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	14. Armenia 2

_Привет,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your trouble! What is bothering you? Perhaps I can help- hopefully, I can. :(_

_I've been doing fairly well- I've had to keep some more...unscrupulous politicians in line lately, but such is the case for almost every nation._

_Please tell me more about what's been happening with you lately, if and when you have the time. It's wonderful to hear from you again!_

_Поко,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia felt slightly relieved that Armenia was offering to help him. He needed someone to talk to that he trusted. Alexianos was about the closest thing to a friend he had at the moment.

_Здраво,_

_Well, many things have been bothering me, I suppose. Not too long ago, Kosovo left me on my own. I'm still kind of bothered by that, and then there's the tension that is still going on between the other Balkans and I… I'm just going to ask you one question, Alexianos. Was I the bad guy back in the days of Yugoslavia? I mean, it feels like I made all the wrong moves in all the wrong places that led to the breakup of Yugoslavia. Serbs were the high-class politicians. Everyone else was under me, and I guess I let that get to my head or something… Croatia still holds a deep grudge against me. I've tried apologizing for what I was like back then, but he and I just end up arguing. So tell me, do you think I was the bad guy?_

_That is the sad truth. Politicians just can't settle on peace anymore, can they?_

_I have plenty of time on my hands, surprisingly. With everything that goes on in the world, I usually get left alone. I guess people finally get the fact that I'm tired of all the attention, with what happened in 2008 and all…_

_Ah, but I'm sounding so depressed. I'm really not. I'm just stressed like every other nation._

_Ваш пријатељ,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	15. Yugoslavia 12

_Србија,_

_I-I'm s-sorry! Žao nam je!_

_I'm in Italy now, okay? I'm sorry!_

_..._

_W-Wait, where's Zeka? Zeka?_

_...I-I-I lost Z-Zeka...!_

_Jok...,_

_Jugoslavija_

Serbia's headache wasn't getting any better. He took the time to rub his temples, trying to nurse the pain in his head, albeit unsuccessfully. He began to reply anyways.

_Yugoslavia,_

_It's okay. I'm glad you're safe and in Italy, but again, it's okay._

_Try to retrace your footsteps as far back as the Swiss border. If you don't find Zeka in Italy, I'll try to talk Switzerland into letting you go on his territory to search._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	16. Yugoslavia 13

_Брат Србија...,_

_I-I can't f-find her...wh-what if Switzerland took her? Or a stray dog is_

_chewing her? _

_I-I'm afraid of going b-back there..._

_I'm tired...,_

_Југославијe_

Serbia began to type his reply with slow hands, his head still aching like no other.

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_Don't worry. I'm sure Zeta is fine._

_Just get somewhere where you can sleep if you're tired. When you wake up, continue heading to Slovakia._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	17. Yugoslavia 14

_Брат Србија,_

_You really think so?_

_It's okay! Really! I'm almost there, so who cares if I'm tired! I'll just keep_

_on walking...yeah._

_Great, it started raining..._

_From,_

_Yugoslavia_

Serbia's headache was dulling away as Yugoslavia's letter sounded a bit more positive than the last

_Поздрав Југославије,_

_Yes, I really think so._

_You really shouldn't be walking around out in the rain. Do get to Slovenia soon._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	18. Armenia 3

_Zdrav,_

_Oh, Novak. :( I'm sorry to hear about all of this. Past decisions can really weigh on one's conscience, no matter how much time has passed. _

_For Kosovo- It's always difficult to lose one you were once close to. I suppose that's why Ivan was so upset when I filed for my independence; but we all have to learn not to take these things personally. Kosovo was acting in the best interests of his people, not because he felt any animosity towards you, but because his people desired freedom. We all are subject to their will, but sadly humans can ruin even the best of friendships._

_As for Yugoslavia- it was such a difficult, confusing time period that, in my opinion, was either nobody's or everybody's fault. It's true that almost every nation messed up in the 1900's in one way or another, but the past cannot be reversed. It seems to me that you're already trying to make reparations for what had happened, so the share of blame that you carried in the past shouldn't apply to the nation you are today, yes? It's a difficult thing to rationalize, and I've learned in my old years that the less one thinks of sad things, the better. It is simply too painful, otherwise. Of course, I may be a hypocrite, seeing as how my sister Azeri and I still can't get along, partly due to how our people treat each-other...and then how Georgia and I really don't talk much, either, since she feels closer to Azeri than I...Do you ever wonder how much easier it would be if we didn't feel human emotions?_

_I hope that relations will become friendlier between you and the other Balkans- I'm almost certain they will. It's comforting to know that, with time, things always get better. You are still a young nation! But, I must ask- you and Croatia, despite your differences, did seem to really care for one another. Was there more than a union between the both of you at one time? Excuse me for asking something so personal._

_My friend, you have a right to feel stressed, depressed, and sad; just as anyone else does. The woes you've suffered as of late are numerous, but I'm certain that you will figure it out. If you've made it thus far, then certainly you can take things day by day until you feel right again. :)_

_All my prayers to you,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia found himself touched by his friend's letter, choking up a bit actually. As he responded, he found himself remembering the past more vividly, picking out parts that were positive, and leaving behind those that were the opposite.

_Alexianos,_

_You have no clue how much your letter means to me. I never knew you had such a way with words._

_Kosovo was a great friend. I guess he still kind of is the same friend I had before he claimed his independence from me. I guess I should have seen that he was acting on the behalf of his people. I've been blind I suppose, to what he wanted compared to what his people wanted. He's like a brother to me, and I guess he always will be._

_The days of Yugoslavia were very confusing, I agree. With all that was going on, I hardly knew who I was. I guess your right that the blame I had in the past shouldn't apply to me today. I just sometimes feel so guilty, you know?_

_As for your question about Croatia and I… I normally wouldn't answer something like that, but you deserve an answer out of me. I find myself smiling at the fact that Croatia and I did have a bit more than a Union at one point. We were lovers, I suppose. We really did care about eachother, but our people got in the way, and… well… We ended up in the exact opposite of love. He and I argued so much, and we still do. There were even times when we would get physical and brawl with eachother until we were both exhausted and couldn't throw another punch… I still bear scars on my knuckles. Croatia… He's a lot more different in the present day than what he was back a long time ago. Those brown eyes have never glared so harshly at anyone before. Whenever he looks at me, it's like he wants to fight me again. I feel resentment towards him still, even though I try to apologize and make things up to him. I just don't like this hatred. I can't stand it anymore._

_On the bright side, you have cheered me up a bit. I'm really glad I can talk to you about things like this._

_Hvala vam,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	19. Yugoslavia 15

_Брат Србија...,_

_I think I'm...almost to...Slovenia's home..._

_I'm getting really...tired now...I don't thin_

The letter stopped there. Serbia immediately became worried. Without thinking, he pulled his phone out and called Slovenia.

"_What is it, Novak?"_

"It's Yugoslavia. He's somewhere near your home, I'm worried. His last letter, it just cut off in mid-sentence. I think something might have happened."

"_Cool your jets. I'll go look for him"_

"Thank you, Pavla…"

"_You're welcome. Now take a chill pill and relax, alright? Take a nap or something."_

"Alright… Bye."

"_Bye."_

The Balkans hung up and Serbia leaned back in his chair, heavily sighing. Thoughts of Croatia nagged at his mind, but he pushed them back, trying to forget about them. Yugoslavia was his main focus right now. Not that damned Croat.


	20. Armenia 4

_Novak,_

_You're more than welcome- I'm just happy that my ramblings make any sense to you at all (and could be of help)! It's true that at times I get a bit senile, even if I still look to be around thirty years old. xD _

_I'm happy to hear that you and Kosovo got to enjoy each other in the past, and I'm certain that he still reminisces, just as you do. When have you last spoken to him? Does he know the way you feel about this? Do not worry- it's a difficult lesson for all of us to learn, and one that you've learned quite early. Let us all hope you'll be smarter than the rest of us. :)_

_Guilt is a hard thing to overcome, but as time goes by, you will tire of it. So long as you continue being the conscientious nation you are, I feel you have nothing needed to weigh on your conscience. :) It is simply that you are a moral soul that makes you fret so much about what you could be doing when you're already giving up more than enough._

_I'm sorry to hear about Croatia. Losing a friend is one matter, but losing a partner must be unimaginably difficult- especially within a union as close as yours and Croatia's. I remember when my younger sister, Georgia, decided to leave my care- it was painful to know that our family had completely crumbled after my father, Persia, died. I understand all too well how difficult it is to live enemies with someone you once considered a friend (Azerbaijan never fails to remind me), though I believe that you don't truly hate Croatia. Perhaps, his hatred stems from just how deeply he loved you? It seems to me that many choose to cope this way, thinking it will be easier...but it never is, in the long run. Croatia is a stubborn sort, but I can only hope someday there will be clearer air between the two of you._

_I'm glad to hear that I've cheered you up, and I hope you don't mind if I turn this conversation to more lighthearted things. Is there anyone you fancy? _

_I am always happy to help- I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about this. :)_

_Sh'norhakal em,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia smiled to himself a smile that hadn't formed on his face in a while. Alexianos was pretty charismatic when it came to things like this. It really did cheer him up.

_Alexianos,_

_Haha, I'm sure you can be pretty senile. I don't blame you, that's for sure._

_Last time I spoke to Kosovo was a few years ago. I don't think he's aware of how I feel about anything nowadays. I'd love to talk to him again, but I don't really know what I'd say. Normally the first thing that comes out of my mouth when I talk to another Balkan is 'I'm sorry'._

_I can only hope that Croatia and I could come to some sort of peace. He meant a lot to me, and he still does today (even if I hardly acknowledge that myself). I can remember back when he and I would be so close to eachother. When we would talk about anything, just to keep from going into an awkward silence. I miss it when he would look at me with love, and note anger. He truly was the love of my life, I guess. _

_Man, now you have me sounding all sappy, Alexianos. That's unlike me._

_Anyone I fancy? Hmm... Not particularly. How about you?_

_Ваш пријатељ,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	21. Armenia 5

_Novak,_

_Ah, well, it's definitely best not to apologize too much- we both know that you're sincere, but the others might not understand that. :/ But at least Alfred is hosting a meeting soon- perhaps you'll get to talk to him there? _

_It sounds as though you still really do care for him. :( Do you still love him? If you do, I can't blame you- it's always difficult to move on from your first love. _

_It's okay. Inevitably, we'll all be affected by someone that makes us act unlike ourselves. :O_

_Ah, well, it's a bit embarrassing, but I suppose I have to be honest. Finland-jan has been helping me out a lot over the past decade, with EU membership and my economy, and I've really grown quite fond of him. Though I'm afraid these feelings are awfully one-sided, I still enjoy them for what they are. _

_I wish you the best of luck with both Kosovo and Croatia. I'm certain you'll make reparations. :)_

_Do sviydanya,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia couldn't help but break into a smile yet again. Armenia was indeed a good friend. Novak didn't think anyone had ever helped him this much before.

_Alexianos,_

_Perhaps I will get to talk to Kosovo. I'm not too sure._

… _I guess it's time to admit that I still do love Croatia. I've never been able to keep him off my mind. We were so close, but somehow everything just… fell apart, and we separated._

_Looks like you've got some love-confessing to do yourself, Alexianos. Haha._

_And thanks. I'm sure I'll need all the luck I can get._

_Збогом за сада,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	22. Croatia 1

_To whom this may concern:_

_Dobro jutro; you'll have to excuse me for not greeting you by your name, but embarrassingly enough, I don't know who you are. Armenia re-directed me to this blog's "contact" section, asking me to send a letter and see where it goes from there. So, I suppose that until you reply, your identity will remain a mystery to me. However, Alexianos did reassure me that I know you, and quite well...I'm quite curious- is this miss Hungary, perhaps?_

_Anyway, I suppose I must introduce myself, yes? I am Croatia, and I am eagerly awaiting your response. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko Begovich_

Serbia's heart skipped a beat as he read who had just contacted him. It was Croatia. His former lover. His hands shook slightly as he started to reply.

_Hello Andelko,_

_I assure you, Croatia, you know me fairly well. I have been speaking with Alexianos about you for a while… I found some things in myself that I thought didn't exist any longer. If you can still read my language after so long, you'll know who this is._

_From,_

_Новак Новковић, Србијa_


	23. Croatia 2

_Zdrav,_

_I'm certain you must be joking! Alexianos would not re-direct me to Novak, knowing our difficult past. If this is the very man, I can only blame you for such a dirty trick! Why you would even want me to talk to you is something I cannot comprehend. If this is simply a jest, as I hope it is, then I will laugh alongside you and hope that you can ignore my previous statement._

_Do sviydanya,_

_Andelko Begovich_

Serbia took a deep breath. A shaky one at that. This was just going to turn into one big argument like every other time he talked to Croatia if he didn't choose his words carefully.

_Andelko,_

_Alexianos did re-direct you to me. This isn't a ruse at all._

_This may sound completely absurd to you, but I've wanted to talk to you for some time now. I know, I know, we aren't exactly friends. We're much less. But I remember when we were far more. Don't you?_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	24. Armenia 6

_Novak,_

_I hope you will not be angry for this, but I have convinced Croatia to contact you! I've kept your identity hidden; only informing him that he's well acquainted with you. I apologize for doing this without asking you first, but I couldn't stand hearing how sad you were about the animosity between the both of you, and I feel that this could give you an opportunity to repair things without having to talk face-to-face. Please tell me how this goes. :)_

_Ah, well, I am not quite sure if love accurately describes what I'm feeling... (Alexianos blushes)...but all the same, there are few nations I admire as much as Tino. I have almost endless respect for him and his culture. (And, between the two of us, he's easy on the eyes, as well.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia smiled at his friend's response, even though things didn't look like they were getting anywhere with Croatia.

_Alexianos,_

_I thank you for convincing him to contact me. I've already sent two letters to him, and he knows who I am now, but he's not thrilled about it. He thinks it's a trick. And he's being pretty hostile, as expected. I know you have hopes for things to clear up between Andelko and I, and I do too but… this is going nowhere so far, Alexianos. I don't think Croatia's going to budge away from his normal attitude towards me._

_Well, a feeling is a feeling. Someone will find out eventually._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	25. Croatia 3

_Novkovic,_

_I am not certain whether to believe you or not; in whether this was simply you trying to start another argument, or if we were both set up. If it is the latter, then I suppose I must acknowledge that I was wrong in assuming that you had tricked me (though it wouldn't be the first time). _

_I hardly feel compelled to reminisce with you; I prefer not to think of these things, of you. You have a great amount of nerve asking me, in the first place! But a great amount of bravery. For that, I suppose I must respect you and indulge you in a proper answer. Yes, I do remember- if you are looking for an acknowledgement of how much I loved you, I'm afraid that this will be my only confession. It is foolish to hide something so plain as that. However, my opinion of you has been drastically altered, and I'm afraid it will have to remain as such._

_I must confess, when I read this I nearly slammed my laptop shut. But, I suppose, you've given me too much in the past for me to ignore this altogether. I do not know why I still talk to you, if you must know the truth._

_-A. Begovich_

Serbia shook his head a bit, trying to think of a worthwhile response. Trying to be reasonable with Croatia was hard enough if you were close to him, but when you had been bitter enemies with him such a long time, that made it all the more difficult.

_Andelko,_

_My opinion of you has altered as well, Croatia. Or at least it was altered. I can't deny that I still love you._

_It sounds so stupid. You have no idea how completely idiotic I feel when I write that, after all these years of nothing but arguing with you over senseless things._

_Alexianos asked in a previous letter if I was in something more than a Union with you. I admitted that we had been lovers, but also informed him that we are no more than enemies currently. He continued to go on, and asked me if I still loved you. I admitted that to him as well. I didn't realize these feelings I still harbored until recently, but I wish I had realized them before we completely despised eachother. Maybe then we could have gotten back to being something. Anything other than what we are now._

_I stare at this screen, hoping we can find some sort of resolution to this hatred between us. It's tearing me apart. Ever since you left me… All I've thought about is you, even if I hardly admit it to myself most of the time. I'm not saying that you have to love me back. I'm just asking you to not be so much of an enemy to me. Before we were lovers, we were friends. If you can stand trying to be friends with me, then please do. I'd rather have unrequited love with a friend, than unrequited love with an enemy._

_Љубав,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	26. San Marino 1

_Dearest Novak,_

_Serbia! I haven't spoken with you in an eternity! Do you remember me? I'm San Marino, Marianna Vargas! My brothers are Veneziano and Romano. It's fine if you don't remember me. You're probably still steamed at me for acknowledging Kosovo. But, it's just that Kosovo is so nice to me! I have missed you so much and I'm hoping we can still be friends. Ciao!_

_With love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia was surprised to be hearing from San Marino; that was certain. He held a bit of resentment towards her for acknowledging Kosovo's independence, but it had died down.

_Hello Marianna,_

_It has been a while, I agree. I do remember you, though my memory is a bit fuzzy when I try to think of our interactions._

_I won't lie. I still bear a bit of dislike towards you for recognizing Kosovo as an independent nation. But it isn't really a major dislike. I've gotten used to Kosovo not being around anymore, which dulls my displeasure for anyone who recognized him._

_I hope we can still be friends as well._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	27. San Marino 2

_Dear Novak,_

_Of course we can still be friends! I did say I would support you in anything you did~! Pardon me for not asking before, but how are you? Are you okay? It just seems that there's a lot going on where you live. I feel a little embarressed that I just stay at my home doing nothing except visiting my brothers. I remember when I met you, you used to be apart of this way bigger country. What was it called? I want to say Igoslavia, but that doesn't sound right. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I probably am. Anyway, there's been a strange man staying with Spain, and he seems really nice~! A little confused and forgetful, though. The man reminds me a bit like Veneziano~! I'm sure you know my brother, right? I'd probably be more apt to remember him than America! Ciao!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia smiled slightly. He needed friends when he was going through so much emotional strain.

_Marianna,_

_I've been rather… stressed. Kosovo left me not too long ago, claiming his independence. He was like a brother to me. And then there's all the tension between me and the other Balkans, especially Croatia and I._

_I used to be a part of Yugoslavia. I was one of the main parts in it actually. I got a bit… I guess you could say I was turning into a sort of dictator over the other Balkans. Mainly Slovenia and Croatia, I think. They still hold grudges against me for what I was like back then, and I don't blame them at all._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	28. Croatia 4

_Novak,_

_When I read your response last night, I had no idea how to reply. I felt all sorts of things, but one emotion really stood out- I felt sad. Miserable, actually. I went to sleep, trying to shoo my depression away, but I woke up feeling just as bad. Is it a surprise, for how many times I've acted hatefully towards you, that I am not angry for your confession? It only makes me weep, something I could never admit to anyone else. Please tell me it is a lie. Please tell me you do not love me, or I am afraid that I will live forever sad. _

_There are many times where I sit and think and regret where we have gotten. How did we come to hate one-another? Do our people really influence us so much? There have been times, after our arguments, where I wondered why we were even angry with each other. Something in me could never accept your apologies until now, hearing this. I cannot forgive you fully now- that will take time, but I will try to be kinder to you, now that I realize what agony you've suffered in making reparations with me. _

_Perhaps for now, we can work to become acquaintances again- friendship will have to be in the distant future, because it is too much for me to think of right now. With your migraines, I'm sure it is the same for you? _

_This being said, please tell me how you've been faring lately, and what news you have._

_Regards,_

_-Andelko Bogovich_

Tears welled up in Serbia's eyes as he read Croatia's letter. The other nation was trying to be a bit nicer to him. That was all he could ever ask for from that stubborn man.

_Andelko,_

_It is a bit sudden, my confession. I'm not surprised that you are feeling so many things. But the sadness I didn't expect out of a man like you. I don't think it's a surprise that you aren't mad, because you know that we've both suffered. But I have to admit this, Andelko. It's not a lie. I truly do still love you. And I'm sorry if it makes you sad, really. But I can't deny it like it's not there._

_I'm not sure how we came to dislike eachother so much. I sometimes think it's because of how much power I had back in the days of Yugoslavia. I believe it got to my head, and that it affected our relationship. Things have changed since the days I was a socialist though, and I hope that you can see that. When we argued, I always felt like it was my fault, but I tossed the blame at you because I couldn't bear any more blame than what I already had. I understand that you cannot apologize to me fully. You have every right not to. But I'm glad that you know how much I've suffered through the years, trying to repair our relationship._

_I would be happy with just being acquaintances. Because to me, that's far better than what we are now. With my migraines, I have to say it is hard to think of friendship. My head feels like it's splitting as I type this letter. But at least it's a migraine that isn't because of us arguing, but rather because we're trying to make reparations. _

_Well, apart from my constant thinking of you, I've had quite a rough time recently. Kosovo left me to claim his independence not too long ago, as you already know. You recognized his independence, as well as many others. Tiku is brave, I'll give him that. But I still won't recognize his independence. Other than all the matters with Kosovo, I've really been trying to get closer to the other Balkans. Slovenia especially. Pavla still isn't really fond of me, even though we'll chat a bit here and there. She never really was fond of me in the first place. As for the other Balkans, I think I only have decent relations with Bosnia and Herzegovina. And even so, I hardly talk to him. Zlatko's never been one to talk much anyways though._

_But enough about my troubles. How have you been?_

_From_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	29. Armenia 7

_Novak,_

_I'm sorry to hear this. :( Keep trying- perhaps he'll loosen up a little bit if you continue writing to him? After all, if there's a second message, this is already a good sign, right? He did not stop talking altogether. Is there any change in the way he addresses you at all?_

_Fondly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia began to type his reply with a throbbing head and shaky hands.

_Alexianos,_

_The response I just got from Andelko… It makes me cry, to be honest. He and I are taking steps to become acquaintances. It's all I could ask out of a man like him. My confession, it saddens him. He can't apologize fully, and I understand that completely. But I'm glad that he's going to try and be a bit nicer to me. Out of Andelko, niceness is hard enough to get when you're friends with him. Getting it out of him when you've been enemies for the longest time is even harder._

_I thank you for convincing him to contact me, Alexianos. Maybe sometime soon there will be a clearer air between Croatia and I._

_Thanks again,_

_-Novak_


	30. San Marino 3

_Dear Novak,_

_I'm sorry to hear you're stressed. If I was with you physically, I'd give you a big hug~! Hugs always help me when I'm stressed out. From what you've told me, I assume it must be extremely tiring to be constantly at odds with your neighbors. Oh, and thank you for correcting me~. Wasn't your country known as Yugoslavia (area including Montenegro, Kosovo, and you) until relatively recently? I hope that you, Slovenia, Croatia, and all the other Balkans can work things out and become friends again. _

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia chuckled a bit, reading his friend's reply. San Marino was always so cheery.

_Marianna,_

_To be honest, I haven't been hugged in years. Haha. I have to say though; it is extremely tiring to be at odd with everyone you once cared about. There were three times Yugoslavia existed, and each time I felt I was the one making the mistakes._

_The first was called the Kingdom of Yugoslavia which came into existence in 1918. During World War II, it was invaded, thus being abolished. The second Yugoslavia was proclaimed in 1943 by Yugoslav Partisans. It went through two name changes before finally sticking with the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia. It consisted of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Slovenia, and I, as well as Vojvodina and Kosovo. In 1991, the SFRY was engaged in something called the Yugoslav Wars. It led up to the breakup of the country and everyone basically getting their independences. The third Yugoslavia, known as the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, consisted of Montenegro and I. It lasted until 2003 until it was renamed State Union of Serbia and Montenegro. And then finally, in 2006, Montenegro claimed his independence. So basically, yes. It was pretty recently that the last Yugoslavia broke apart. And even after that, in 2008, Kosovo claimed his independence. Next thing you know Vojvondina will be leaving me too._

_Ah, I rambled a lot there, didn't I? Armenia must have rubbed off on me or something. Sorry if you didn't understand a word I said. I should stop talking now…_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	31. San Marino 4

_Dear Novak,_

_That's terrible! I can't believe it's been that long since you've been hugged. It seems, to me at least, that your country is whittled to a smaller size constantly. Even if every time a Yugoslavia existed you feel like it was a mistake, you can always learn from your mistakes. If your capital, Belgrade, is on the river between you and Vojvodina, whose capital will it become if Vojvodina leaves you? I think, even though the region is on the brink of war, people from the Balkans are nice. The founder of my country was from the Balkans (Croatia, to be exact, even though you're not Croatian, thus you wouldn't care). I have been around for a long time, and I have heard many things. But, the most important thing I've heard is to forgive and forget. While I am pleased that you are trying to be on good terms with your neighbors, there is still going to be someone that doesn't want to forgive you. But at least forgive them. My goodness, I just noticed how depressing this letter is. I am sorry if it strains your mood further. I have sent you a box with my national dish, torta tre monti, or Cake of the Three Towers. It is a wafer layered cake covered in chocolate. I hope you enjoy it~! It's my favorite dessert~! Ciao!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia began to type his reply with one hand, the other hand scratching the back of his head, trying to think of what he would say.

_Marianna,_

_It's not so bad. It just comes with loneliness._

_I agree, it does seem that way. I've lost a lot of what I once was. It's true, I can learn from the mistakes I've made. I've been told that before._

_Well, if Vojvodina leaves, I hope to keep Belgrade. If Vojvodina gets my capital, then I'll have to proclaim a new one. That'll cause quite a few changes…_

_The Balkans are naturally a nice people. It's just that tension between the former Yugoslavian states doesn't seem to dull down. There are many who still feel resentment towards certain ethnicities because of what happened back then. I feel like such a target for a lot of the animosity._

_I already know that there are people who won't forgive me. Most of the Balkans that I've apologized to just don't take it seriously. Either that or they can't accept it fully because of the way I was._

_And I thank you very much for the gift; it means a lot._

_Your friend,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	32. Croatia 5

_Novak,_

_It is very sudden, that's to be sure. Would you like to talk about this in person? I'd be more comfortable doing such, because I'm afraid that I just can't always convey what I'm feeling over a screen. We would have to meet in private, of course, and make sure none of our people hear of it...but I could manage, if you can too. Perhaps after the meeting at Alfred's? _

_I believe that you aren't telling me this to hurt me, but it does. Did you not realize how much I loved you? There was a time when life without you- even when we put each other through Hell- seemed unimaginable. A union is so much more than love, and even human marriage. I felt what you did, and that's why you frustrated me so much! When we broke apart, it was like I wasn't whole. I still haven't filled the void entirely, but getting back together won't make it so. You know this, too. I hope that you can move on, just as I've been trying to. _

_Please don't think of me so much- knowing that you think of me makes you occupy my mind more so than usual. It's not good to dwell on the past. I'm sad to hear of your situation, and part of me wishes it wasn't so for you (for your government officials, I feel otherwise). It seems that that is simply Pavla's way; as with Zlatko. But at least you've found a friend in Alexianos. Are there others?_

_I've been doing better lately. My cities are becoming more modern, and reparations are being made day by day...I do the best that I can. Thank you for asking._

_Regards,_

_Andelko Bogovich_

Serbia had to stand up from his spot at his kitchen table and walk outside to ponder and try to calm himself. He took a deep breath of fresh air, spending a few minutes outside before returning to his computer to reply to Croatia.

_Andelko,_

_I believe I'd feel more comfortable talking with you in person as well. I'd be glad to talk with you after the meeting._

_I know how much you loved me. I hated putting us both through all the arguments. Your people wanted independence, and I knew your independence would break us apart. I tried to keep you in Yugoslavia because of how much a cared for you. When you left, even after all those arguments and spiteful words, I cried for days. Just ask Montenegro. But I do realize that getting back together won't fill the void that's grown in you, and I know it's the same for me. I suppose it's time that I stop hurting and start healing. Move on like you've been trying to do for a while._

_I'll try not to think of you so much. I just haven't moved on from the mindset that I love you. I'll never be the same, you know? But anyways, I do have a few friends that I can talk to. San Marino, for instance. I've been talking to her recently. Last time her and I conversed, it was when I was in the third Yugoslavia with Branko. Marianna sent me a cake to help me come out of my depression, and to be honest, it helped. And then there's Albania. You've met her before, I believe. I haven't talked to her very recently, but she and I manage to keep a decent friendship between us._

_You're welcome. I'm glad you're doing well._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	33. Armenia 8

_Novak, _

_This is so sad to hear. :( But his sadness is better than anger, isn't it? He must still care very much for you if he's attempting to be civil. Do not expect him to be quick to change, but all the same, enjoy the progress that's made. Be glad to know that you're working to make things better. Please keep in touch with me- I'd like to know what he says. And more so, feel free to come to me whenever you need to talk about him- it's normal to want to talk about someone who is constantly on your mind._

_Best of luck,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia's lips curved into a slight smile. Man, was he glad he had a friend like Armenia.

_Alexianos,_

_I suppose sadness is better than anger in him. And we've agreed to meet in private after the meeting that's coming up so we can talk face-to-face about all this. I'm glad that we're making some progress, but I'm almost afraid to see him after so long. When he replied to the previous letter that I sent him, saying that meeting in private would be more comfortable for him and make it easier for him to talk to me, I had to take a moment to go outside to keep myself from reaching for the cigarettes I have in one of the cabinets in my kitchen. I'm not a smoker, but they take the edge off sometimes. I don't want to have that crutch though, so I've kept them for emergencies only._

_I'll be sure to keep in touch with you for sure, Alexianos. You're a good guy, and you've helped me out a lot._

_Thank you,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	34. San Marino 5

_Dear Novak,_

_I don't get the Balkans. First off, are all of them your family? Second, why do they not like you? Yes, I understand that you were a dictator way back when, but there are worse people that have more friends. Take Germany, for example. Look at what he did during WW II to Poland. Yet, he has friends (including my brother). England, too! That jerk virtually ruled the world at one point, and he bombed me because of some stupid rumor, and he has friends! I would like to use Russia as an example, but I'm not sure if he has friends. Anyways, a lot of nations have been dictators in the past, but they still have friends. I just think that's incredibly unjustified. I hate it! I'm sorry that you had to hear (read?) all of that. It's just that things like that get me so worked up. I know you'd probably rather read something less angsty, but_

_I needed to vent. I'm sorry I took it out on you. On a happier note, I hope you are well. This is so much fun writing letters that I might do something like this myself~! Ti amo molto~!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia sighed heavily. Now he had to explain why he didn't get along with the other Balkans.

_Marianna,_

_It's hard to understand us Balkans. We aren't family honestly. Kosovo's not even my family. He's got closer ties to Albania, and he's not even related to her. Vojvodina's the closest thing to family I have. She's like a younger sister to me._

_As for why the other Balkans don't like me, there are various reasons. I tried to suppress them and keep them in Yugoslavia when they wanted freedom. They didn't want anything to do with Socialism, but I did. I was far worse than a dictator could ever be. I disrespected them in ways books couldn't tell you. It tore apart Yugoslavia, and ruined my relationship with Croatia. Andelko was my lover at one point, but because of what I was doing with my power, and what I was doing to everyone under me; it pushed him to start hating me. And I began hating him too. We argued, and pushed eachother to the brink of complete madness, until finally he left. He left, along with everyone else except for Montenegro, Kosovo, and Vojvodina. Montenegro stuck with me for a while, but left in 2006 when he had decided that he had enough of being stuck with me. And not too long after that, in 2008, Kosovo claimed his independence as well. Not everyone recognizes it, but there are those who do (Like you for instance). Everyone was tired of being suppressed by me, and it turned into animosity and led to their independences. I'm still trying to make reparations so I can stop feeling like such a magnet to everyone's dislike, but the others just don't feel ready to forgive me. I screwed up, and my consequence is their hatred._

_I need to go relax for a while…_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Notes: I'm just adding this here to inform you that I've done some designs for some of the nations mentioned in Serbia's letters, including him. There will be more in the future of the other Balkan nations.**

**Just get rid of the spaces in this link below.**

**http : / / dragonfire-21 . deviantart . com / # / d3il7sa**


	35. San Marino 6

_Dear Serbia,_

_I... I had no idea. I feel terrible about being so nosy. I know I cannot understand where you're coming from, and I had no right to ask you those questions. I was so selfish. I just got caught up in the moment. You are probably thinking, "Will this Italian girl shut up? Why does she ask so many questions?" I'm sorry for what I did, and I ask only for forgiveness from you. You probably do not want my friendship now, so I'm not going to ask for it. _

_Sinceramente,_

_San Marino_

Serbia quickly tried to type a sensible reply. He couldn't have just ruined this friendship, right?

_Marianna,_

_Please, don't feel so bad. I lost my temper a bit there when typing about what I felt and what happened back then. I don't want this friendship to be ruined over a few questions that I didn't mind answering. I accept your apology, but can you accept mine?_

_I'm sorry,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	36. Croatia 6

_Novak,_

_I'm glad we can both agree to meet each other under calmer circumstances. I suppose we should meet at the Garden Hotel's restaurant, then? Most nations will be lodged a mile away, so this will keep us relatively inconspicuous. I'll see you in ten days._

_I understand why you wanted to keep me, but did you not realize how I couldn't help the way I yearned for freedom? If I stayed with you, I would have done a great injustice to my people. To be honest with you, though my citizens were happy for independence, I couldn't go to sleep because I only ever dreamed of you. About a week later, I broke down and let myself cry as long as I needed to- I suppose, looking back, I didn't move from my bed for three days. We do need to move on, even if it hurts, and I'm glad you realize this too._

_I know how it feels- it's a difficult thing to be adjusted to, but I hope that one day you'll allow yourself to be with someone else. You owe it to yourself, after all, to try and be happy. I'm glad to hear about San Marino and Albania- they're both nice girls._

_Regards,_

_Andelko Begovich_

Serbia replied with calmed nerves. After a night of sleep, even though it wasn't very good, he could think a bit straighter.

_Andelko,_

_Yes, meeting at the Garden Hotel's restaurant should be pretty unnoticed by the other nations. Likewise, I will see you in ten days._

_I did realize it; how much you wanted to be free. But I suppose I was selfish. I wanted you to stay so badly, even if all we did was argue. When you left, claiming your independence, I didn't think that you would suffer in the least. But now I know that you did, and I apologize for never recognizing that until we contacted eachother through these letters. I know in my mind that there's no chance we could get back together and be like we once were, and that's why it hurts so bad to try and move on. But it's a pain I'll deal with._

_I hope I'll be able to be with someone else as well. To find someone that can make me at least somewhat whole, and not just this shell of a man that I've carved out over the years._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	37. Armenia 9

_Novak,_

_It's normal to be anxious when meeting anyone after so long- much less a former enemy- but do try to keep your nerves under control. Perhaps you can take a walk to the meeting place? The fresh air always seems to help. I understand what you mean about the smoking- I used to be the same way and only very recently did I quit. It is good that you're weaning yourself off, though, because it will only take a greater toll on your nerves to continue using them._

_I'm just glad that I can be of help. :)_

_Fondly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia smiled as he read Armenia's reply. So much help came from such an experienced nation.

_Alexianos,_

_In ten days I'll probably have enough nerve in me to meet him face-to-face without any irrationality. I won't have to worry much since I know he's not going to try and argue with me. Even though we were enemies, we're trying to both move on and leave the animosity between us behind. That idea is enough to keep me calmed._

_Your friend,_

_-Novak_


	38. San Marino 7

_Dear Novak,_

_Well... I'm not so sure I should do this, but... YES! Of course I forgive you~. You're so nice to me that it'd be impossible for me not to forgive you! I hope you liked the cake I sent. I forgot to ask about that before. Ti amo molto~! Ciao!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia let out a sigh of relief as he read San Marino's reply. He didn't have many friends, and losing one would be a pretty bad blow to his self-esteem.

_Marianna,_

_Thank you so much for the forgiveness. I don't think I'm that nice, but I do think that I know what's right. I wouldn't want to ruin a friendship like ours. I don't have many friends, to be honest._

_And the cake is very good. Thank you._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	39. Czech Republic 1

_Dear Serbia,_

_Ahoj! It's been a long time since I've talked to you. How goes it? Are you getting along with your siblings okay? Slovakia and I are doing alright. Although he's still treating me like his little sister even though we are the same age. It's kind of annoying._

_Sincerely,_

_Svatava Pražáková- the Czech Republic_

Serbia was surprised to be hearing from the Czech Republic, to say the least. It had been quite a long time since they had last spoke.

_Czech Republic,_

_It has been quite some time since I've last spoke to you. I've been doing okay, I suppose. I've got plenty of troubles, and can't find a way to sort them out; most of those troubles being with the other Balkans. I'm the target for a lot of hate because of what I was like during the days of Yugoslavia's existence. I've been trying to make it up to all of former Yugoslavia, but it's increasingly difficult, seeing how not too many of them will even talk to me, and the ones that will hardly ever talk. At least Croatia and I have agreed to meet up with eachother to sort things out between us…_

_But anyways, it's good to hear that you and Slovakia are doing well. I'm looking forward to your reply._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	40. San Marino 8

_Dear Novak,_

_I'm very glad you liked the cake~! I'm also happy that, while you say you're not nice (even though I say otherwise); you at least know your morals. I'm sorry to hear that you don't have lots of friends. Just out of curiosity, how many friends do you have? Sorry if that last question irks you._

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia had to think for a moment before replying. How many friends did he _actually_ have?

_Marianna,_

_It's okay. I'm used to loneliness nowadays. But to answer your question, I'm not all too sure who my friends are. I only know the names of those who basically hate me. But on the positive side, I can say that I do have two friends for sure. Armenia and you. Armenia has helped me through a lot recently, and I thank him a lot for that. He's pretty wise and I trust him quite a bit. And then you, with all your happiness, you just kind of give me boost of morale that I need. Even though you ask a lot of questions, I'm always happy to answer them (even if some get a bit on the personal side)._

_With care,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	41. Armenia 10

_Novak,_

_Then I wish you all the best of luck! :) I pray that you and he will be able to walk away from your encounter with happier hearts than you enter it with. And, of course, you will continue to let me know what he says? _

_I hate to be a bother to you, but perhaps, dear friend, you can advise me as well? It would be much appreciated._

_Fondly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia typed his reply, knowing how to respond pretty well.

_Alexianos,_

_Thank you, and of course I will keep you informed on what Andelko tells me._

_And of course I'll advise you. It's not a bother at all, Јерменија._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	42. Croatia 7

_Novak,_

_You weren't being selfish. It was a struggle to convince myself not to stay, because there was such a magnetism about you... I couldn't just leave you, I felt. And yet I needed to, so my feelings took on much less significance and I did what my conscience told me I must. I feel so silly confessing this, but perhaps that's why I've been so bitter these past decades; I haven't given in to any irrational desires. Nations aren't meant to live that way, even if we aren't supposed to give into human tendencies. _

_It isn't your fault- the way I left was odious to you, I'm sure, and you had every right to be angry with me. Are you still angry, Novak? If you are, I understand. I find it hard to be upset with you now- I'm just sad, an emotion I denied myself for the longest time. I still miss you so much. I wait anxiously for your replies every day._

_I must stop writing now, or I'm afraid you'll find me pathetic. _

_Regards,_

_Andelko_

Serbia found himself having a hard time thinking of how to reply to the letter on the screen before him. He could practically feel the emotion that Croatia had put into his words. He couldn't describe it really, but he felt it.

_Andelko,_

_We really did love eachother before. I can understand how hard a decision it was for you to leave. It took a toll on both of us though, that's for sure._

_I still feel it's my fault, even when you tell me it's not. To be honest, I'm not angry with you at all. I feel the same way you do- sad, miserable even. I wish I didn't have to try to numb that misery with such foolish, temporary things that I do, but as a nation it's all that I can. Even if it's only temporary. I still miss you as well, and I've never denied the fact that I do. I don't blame you at all for missing me, Andelko._

_I would never find you be pathetic._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	43. San Marino 9

_Dear Novak,_

_I've met Armenia before, and he seems... nice. A little shy, but pleasant all the same. And I'm glad that I can make you feel good. I like it when my friends are happy~! I have been told that I'm too curious for my own good. It's often led me into some... unfortunate situations~!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia began to type his reply with ease, feeling good to be in a casual conversation rather than one that would be very serious.

_Marianna,_

_Armenia is very nice once you get to know him. Very helpful as well. I guess that comes with experience us younger nations don't particularly know._

_I think you are tad bit on the overly-curious side, but that curiosity can lead to a lot of knowledge. Whether it is a lesson learned on what not to do, or what to do, curiosity isn't really something negative._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	44. Armenia 11

_Novak,_

_Thank you so much! I greatly appreciate it. :)_

_You see, I'm troubled over quite a few things. I worry for my sisters constantly, even Azerbaijan. I suppose, though I'm upset with her, I can't shake the feeling that I've failed as a brother to her. I even declared war on her in the 1990's (though not without reason- her people were trying to wipe out mine in a genocide). I just feel awful- we bicker constantly, but I hate the fact that our people are so cruel to one another. How can I apologize? We do not even speak. :/_

_And then, I'm nervous about how to let my feelings be known to Tino. I've been around much longer than him, and with time comes baggage...will I be too much for him to handle, even if he does return these sentiments? He worries so much, as it is...but he's been such a wonderful friend to me over the past decade, and the fact that he's doing everything to help my country's economy and social standing is greatly appreciated...I just don't want to ruin a growing friendship._

_Thank you for listening! I feel much better, simply telling someone about this._

_Fondly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia thought hard on how to respond. Armenia had helped him a lot; the least he could do was try to help him back.

_Alexianos,_

_Well, I can say that I know how you feel, worrying about people who you either are or were close to. You and your sister Azerbaijan remind me in a way of Kosovo and I. Though the Kosovo War wasn't caused by genocide, I know what it's like to declare war because your people were getting killed (even if the war wasn't one of the smartest things I've ever done). I would say the best way to apologize to Azerbaijan, is straight to her face. I know that sounds rude, but an apology can't be taken all that seriously if it's not direct. I'm probably a hypocrite though, because I haven't apologized to Kosovo for anything… I should just stop talking about that subject…_

_As for your feelings for Tino, I'm sure you can find some way to let him know. Sometimes a confession makes a friendship grow, even if the one confessing is rejected. I doubt Tino would reject someone like you though. You're older and have for more experience than younger nations like us. Tino may worry a lot, but sometimes a stressed, worry-filled life can use a caring, yet wise hand that will help guide. I'm not much of a man to know of relationships honestly, but I do know with what knowledge I do have, your feelings won't go unrequited._

_You're welcome. I just hope that what I said made sense, and that I'm helping you sort things out a bit._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	45. Croatia 8

_Novak,_

_Please don't be so hard on yourself- carrying this guilt will only hurt you, especially when you've been trying so hard to make amends. I've rejected your kindness for too long, and I'm guilty in knowing that it's taken its toll on you. _

_What temporary things do you do, to forget?_

_You would, if you only you knew how weak I've been. I'm not the man you were married to._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko_

Serbia rubbed his temples, hoping that what he said in his reply wouldn't make Croatia think lowly of him.

_Andelko,_

_I've always been hard on myself. I carry so much guilt from things that I've been through, from things I've put others through. That guilt is hard to rid myself of, no matter how hard I try._

_I feel very stupid, admitting what I do to forget. I've picked up some bad habits. Smoking, for one. I hate it, but I still do it. Not so much as in previous years though, I've been trying to cut back and hopefully stop eventually. And then I've also taken up drinking. It's not the smartest choice I've made. Like the cigarettes, I'm trying to cut back on how much alcohol I drink. Both are only temporary, and make me feel worse once they wear off. Particularly after I've drank quite a bit…_

_Andelko, I can never think lowly of you. I can never call you pathetic. I know that deep down you're still the man I was married to, even if you don't think so._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	46. Czech Republic 2

_Dear Serbia,_

_It's nice to hear that you and Croatia are on better terms. I hope your other siblings start sorting things out too. I've been doing a lot foreign relations work as well. Recently, Germany and I have become friends and my relations with Russia are the best they've ever been. How are things between you and Russia? He's still trying to influence most of Europe._

_As an added note, I'm still not fond of Austria, in case you were wondering._

_Sincerely,_

_Svatava Pražáková- the Czech Republic_

Serbia began to type his reply a bit slowly. He hadn't actually talked with Russia much recently, despite his good relations with the country.

_Czech Republic,_

_I could only hope to sort things out between the other Balkans and I as well. It's good to hear that you've become friends with Germany and have good relations with Russia. Things between Russia and I are pretty good, but to be honest, I almost never talk to the guy._

_Don't worry; I'm not very fond of Austria either. I'm not really fond of most of Europe, now that I think about it._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	47. Czech Republic 3

_Dear Serbia,_

_I've always been under the impression that you like to do things your own way and that you are a bit of a loner. That is probably why you don't get along with some other countries, especially EU members. Speaking of the EU, I heard a rumor that you were thinking of joining. Is that true?_

_Well, considering that you were the first to break from Austria, I'm not surprised._

_Sincerely,_

_Svatava Pražáková- the Czech Republic_

Serbia wasn't offended in the least at being called a bit of a loner. He had been called so many things; it didn't really affect him in the least.

_Czech Republic,_

_I do like doing things my own way, but personally I've never considered myself to be a loner. You're not the first one to think that of me though. The EU members and I haven't really gotten along, that's true, but the rumor you've heard is also true. I applied for EU membership in 2009._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	48. Czech Republic 4

_Dear Serbia,_

_Thanks for clearing that up for me. I was hearing conflicting viewpoints as to whether or not you applied for the EU._

_Are you excited for Women's FIFA? I know I am! Unfortunately, I didn't qualify this year, but I'm still going to support those of my friends who will be playing._

_Also, if you see Azerbaijan, tell her that I said congratulations on winning Eurovision this year. I didn't participate, but I'll be coming back next year._

_Sincerely,_

_Svatava Pražáková- the Czech Republic_

Serbia let out a slight sigh of relief. Things had taken a more light tone in this letter.

_Czech Republic,_

_You're welcome. I'm sure there have been plenty of misconceptions as to whether or not I applied._

_I am quite excited, even though my country didn't qualify either. Perhaps we'll have better luck in qualifying next time._

_I'll be sure to._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	49. San Marino 10

_Dear Novak,_

_I've been speaking to Armenia lately. Did you know he started one of his own letter things? I wonder how old Armenia actually is. Is he older than even China? Yeah, I guess I've learned a lot of things by being curious. But, being so nosy, I've often have had my... well, my nose pinched~! Heh... sorry for the bad pun. I couldn't help myself~!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Marianna_

Serbia smiled slightly at his friend's humor and began to reply.

_Marianna,_

_I did see that he started writing letters. I'm not actually too sure how old Armenia is. I just know that he's far older than nations like us._

_Don't worry about the bad pun. At least you're trying to be humorous._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	50. San Marino 11

_Dear Novak,_

_Yeah, note the trying~! I've also been told that I have the attention span of a spider monkey with ADD on a caffeine rush. Which is a total lie. I probably have the attention span of someone on a caffeine rush~! Hm... How old are you? I mean actual age, not how old you look. If that was the case, then I'd be twenty-three~._

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia chuckled a bit. This girl was indeed humorous.

_Marianna,_

_The attention span of a spider monkey with ADD on a caffeine rush? I have never heard that before in my life. Haha. And as for my actual age, I'd rather not say. But by my looks, I'm twenty-two. Is it a bad thing that I feel odd speaking of my age?_

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	51. San Marino 12

_Dear Novak,_

_Arthur was the one who gave me that oh-so eloquent description. He told me that while I was annoying him one day as part of my revenge on him. It might be normal for you to be uncomfortable talking about your age. People are like that, especially women. I'll never understand why, though. _

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia figured England would be the one to give that kind of a description to someone.

_Marianna,_

_Can I ask why you were trying to get revenge on England by annoying him? I suppose it might be normal for me to be uncomfortable talking about my age, but for some reason, I feel you just called me a woman. Haha._

_Your friend,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	52. San Marino 13

_Dear Novak,_

_England bombed my country during World War II because of some stupid rumor. I felt terrible for a long time after that, but the next time I saw England, I punched him in the face. I'm still angry at him, but I prefer to get my revenge now by driving him crazy._

_Maybe I was calling you a woman, or maybe I wasn't. That's for me to know and you to not find out~! _

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia chuckled a little. San Marino's sense of humor was a bit odd, but it worked.

_Marianna,_

_That's terrible that England did that to you, and you had every right to punch him in the face. But driving someone insane as a form of revenge? I would have though he was nuts enough. Haha._

_I think I'll find out sooner or later if you did in fact call me a woman, or not._

_From,_

_Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	53. Armenia 12

_Novak,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Kosovo and you. :( I understand just how difficult that is. You're right- I just left a message on Azeri's phone asking to talk, and though I don't expect her to call back, at least it's a start. _

_I never thought of it that way, but I suppose you're right! After all, honesty is good in any friendship. I really appreciate your encouragement; I can only hope that I can offer help to him- and anyone else- whenever he needs it. Thank you so much for your help! _

_How are things going with Andelko?_

_Fondly, _

_Alexianos_

Serbia smiled to himself. He had actually helped Armenia, instead of the other way around.

_Alexianos,_

_It's alright. Maybe Kosovo and I can talk with eachother again and try to get close like we were before his independence. But anyways, it's good that you've at least started trying to make contact with your sister._

_You're very welcome, Alexianos. If you ever need any help, I can try my best to do what I can for you._

_Well, he and I are talking, and that's a feat all on its own. We've both admitted the tolls that our constant arguing has taken, but he told me something that I didn't really expect. He misses me. I don't know why it makes me so confused. He told me that and… I can't even express the emotions I feel. I guess I'm just shocked._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	54. Croatia 9

_Novak,_

_I understand how it feels, to carry all that quilt. I do, as well- I think that both of us are worriers, by nature. But still, if things about me alone are making you feel anxious, I beg you to let go of that guilt. I would feel awful if it was me that made you feel so terrible._

_Oh, Novak. :( You have to stop smoking- I know I'm preaching, but it'll just make you even more nervous. At least you're cutting back. Are you using patches or gum? Have you been able to get enough fresh air? Enough exercise? With your stress levels, you need it. I don't mean to be patronizing, but have you considered therapy? I'm thinking about it._

_I really appreciate that, but it's not quite how I feel. Things have changed so much, and they'll keep changing._

_Sincerely,_

_Andelko_

Serbia couldn't help but smile a sad smile. Croatia still cared enough to ask about his health.

_Andelko,_

_Don't worry. It's not just you that makes me feel alone. In recent years, I've lost almost everyone that matters to me. Not too long after the end of the third Yugoslavia, Branko claimed his independence. I hardly got time to recover from that before Tiku decided to claim his independence as well. Even though he isn't recognized as independent by a lot of nations, it still hurt just as bad to lose him. And what hurt the most, was the fact that I knew it was my fault that both of them left. It's taken a toll on me, added to that of what went on between you and I, and all the other Balkans._

_I'm primarily using gum and prefer it over the patches, but even so, it only helps a bit. I'm still searching for a better method to quit. I don't think I get a lot of fresh air though. I go outside every once in a while just to help clear my mind, but I'm usually inside a lot otherwise. I don't really exercise much anymore. I used to back when Montenegro was still living with me, but once he left, I didn't do it as much, and then when Kosovo left, I couldn't bring myself to exercise anymore. I suppose I've gradually become lazier over the years because of all the stress and depression I've gone through. I really should consider therapy, I suppose._

_Things will always change. But some things do remain the same._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	55. San Marino 14

_Dear Novak,_

_England is pretty bonkers already. It's creepy how he talks to himself and pets thin air. But, it's worth it, to me at least, to make him more so!_

_You can try to find out, Novak, you can try. But I'm a tougher nut to crack than I appear to be!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia came back into his home from a brief trip outside for a cigarette, only to be greeted with yet another humorous letter from San Marino.

_Marianna,_

_I have been one to witness such a thing. He is quite peculiar, I have to agree._

_I'll figure out a way. I managed to be a part of three Yugoslavia's and not lose my mind completely. If I can do that, then I sure enough can figure out a way to find out._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	56. San Marino 15

_Dear Novak,_

_Disturbing, isn't it?_

_You may have survived three Yugoslavia's, but I've survived a little more than a millennium and a half with little to no contact with other nations besides my brothers._

_Have you ever tried to live a week with a guy who basically swears in every other sentence he says and another who's obsessed with pasta? Let me tell you, it's not-_

_Are you Serbia~? It's nice to finally meet you~! Veh~, Sorella's said lots of nice things about you! She says your nice and kind and cute~! Veh~, she seems to like you-_

_Hey, you! Bastard! You stay away from my sister, damn it! I know you're not good for her. So just stop talking to her, bastard, and leave her-_

Serbia sat there at his computer, somewhat dumbfounded. Someone else or two people more likely, had typed into San Marino's letter. He pondered whether he should reply or not, and figured he could continue, even though the last bit of San Marino's letter was a bit hostile.

_Marianna,_

_That must have been hard to go through. I can't imagine a millennium with no contact to anyone outside your brothers._

_I'm assuming that some people took over your computer or something, but I'll send this letter regardless._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	57. San Marino 16

_Dear Novak,_

_Oh my God! I'm so sorry about that last letter! I was at my brothers' house during the last letter. While I was typing, I got up to get something to drink. When I get back, Feliciano's typing on my laptop. Then, Lovino comes and pushes him off and types that terrible last part. I tried to take it out of his hands, but he accidentally clicked send! Oh, I hope you weren't offended or freaked out by anything my brothers said (typed?). Once again, I'm so sorry!_

_I have to be tough to be able to stand that long with only those two for company. But, they're my brothers and I love them. Ciao~!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia chuckled. So San Marino's brothers were the reason behind the confusion in the last letter.

_Marianna,_

_It's alright. Your brothers are quite mischievous, I must say. But don't worry; I'm not freaked out or anything. I found it kind of funny, though it was confusing at first._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic_


	58. San Marino 17

_Dear Novak,_

_My brothers are less mischievous and more... well I don't know. I think Feli just saw me typing and he probably just wanted to say hello. Lovi on the other hand saw Feli, got jealous, noticed who I was typing to, and got angry. He's just so strange like that._

_I'm glad you found the little mishap funny._

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia nodded a bit to himself in understanding before replying to the letter.

_Marianna,_

_So Feli was the happier sounding guy, and Lovi was the one who called me a bastard. Well, we all have our quirks I guess._

_I don't let simple things like that bother me too much._

_From,_

_-Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


	59. Croatia 10

**A/N: **After spending the weekend up at Lake Erie, I'm back. And I brought some sunburn with me. But it was worth it, because I got to drive my dad's boat. It's so fun to be behind the wheel of a huge-ass Bayliner.

Anyways, back to the letters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Novak,_

_I hope you don't mind my sending this to you online, but I worry that a letter wouldn't arrive to you on time. The meeting is tomorrow, as you well know; do you feel prepared? I have to say, I'm a bit nervous myself. We haven't seen each other face-to-face in so long, and that leaves me feeling a bit unsettled._

_I've come to such a painful realization that I'm almost breathless as I write this. It's not spur-of-the-moment, as this notion has been nagging at me since we've come back into contact. I must speak with you once the meeting ends- it is of utmost importance, and I fear I won't have any peace until I speak with you. There is so much I must say, and I hope that we will both be able to handle it._

_Have a safe flight over- I can only wish that time would vanish before my eyes and instead of seeing a dimly-glowing computer screen, your familiar face would be in front of me. I will tell you this; I miss you, Novak. _

_-Andelko_

After reading Croatia's letter Serbia stood form his kitchen table and retrieved a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. His nerves were getting the best of him. When he returned to the computer, he began to type his reply with shaky hands and a growing headache.

_Andelko,_

_I don't mind you sending it online. I'm pretty nervous, I have to admit. My mind is racing more and more as time goes by, and I must say that I don't know how I will handle seeing you. But if you must speak to me right after the meeting, who am I to prevent it? _

_Have a safe flight as well, Andelko._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	60. Armenia 13

_Hello, Novak!_

_Well, I have to ask, aren't you a bit relieved? It's hard to admit, but aren't you glad that he misses you? It's most likely not as simple as that, but do you not feel that this is progress? If a man as stubborn as he could admit this to you, then he must think fondly of you, even if his actions had spoken differently._

_The meeting is tomorrow, as you well know. As for the meeting, how do you feel? And how does he? _

_I eagerly wish the best for you, dear friend._

_Fondly,_

_Alexianos_

Serbia took a moment to think about how he felt. His emotions were confusing, but he was sure of a few things. He put his lit cigarette in his mouth so he would be able to use both hands to respond to Armenia's letter.

_Alexianos,_

_I suppose I'm glad he misses me, but I'm not exactly relieved… I know it's progress, but I'm nervous as hell. He said that he's nervous as well, but… He wants to speak with me right after the meeting. I'm so nervous. So unbelievably anxious._

_I'm not sure I'm ready to see him face-to-face, Alexianos… Just the thought of seeing him tomorrow makes me so tense. After I read his last letter, the first thing I did was get a cigarette… This is killing my nerves, and the more time that goes by, the harder it gets for me._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	61. San Marino 18

_Dear Novak,_

_That's what they are. Feliciano's a little sunbeam and Lovino calls everyone a bastard. _

_Oh Novak~! You must come visit me. We could do all sorts of stuff if you came to my place. We could go visit the vineyards, play soccer, eat sweets, sing, and dance! Dance, Novak, dance! You seem like you need a vacation and this could possibly help. Ciao~!_

_Love,_

_Marianna_

Serbia couldn't help but laugh a bit at San Marino's letter. She was so enthusiastic; it was an enjoyable change in mood for him.

_Marianna,_

_Well, it seems you have the best of both worlds in your brothers. One's really nice, and the other is the opposite._

_Maybe sometime soon I will visit you. Your country sounds like a nice place, and not to mention seeing you would be great. I warn you though, I am horrible at dancing. Haha._

_From,_

_-Novak_


	62. Kosovo 1

_Dear Serbia,_

_I know I haven't talked to you in a long time even since our war, I guess the time is right. I think you know that 3 years ago I declared independence. It's been hard, you refuse to recognize me as something other than part of you, and Mr. Russia said I don't exist._

_Well, the past is in the past, and I hear you're trying to join the EU. Lucky you, with my luck I'll be lucky if I get a seat on the UN._

_I have to go now, I have work to do._

_From, your "little brother" Republic of Kosovo_

Serbia stared at the screen of his computer, dumbfounded by the letter he received. Kosovo contacted him. Of all people, Kosovo decided to send him a letter.

_Kosovo,_

_It has been a long time since we talked. I am surprised to be hearing from you, to say the least. I won't deny the fact that I don't recognize you as a nation, and still won't._

_That is true. I am trying to join the EU. Who knows, Kosovo, maybe someday your luck will change._

_From,_

_Novak Novkovic; Serbia_


End file.
